Riseha
Riseha (りせは) is an utaite known for her ability to make her voice sound slightly boyish, letting her voice suit Kagamine Len's songs well. Although her voice is not that strong and powerful, she can pull off a 'strong' cover with her gentle and deep voice. She often does collabs with amu, Souma, KUPO and 31 (Miichi). Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of Cu6ic # Member of Hiwaily*2 # Member of fly away now. # Member of fly away now. vol 2.0 # Member of GLITTER BOX # Starry Sky (Released on May 09, 2010) Collaboration Base #'Soumarise' (そまりせ), Souma and Riseha #'Amurise' (あむりせ), amu and Riseha #'Somariseroriimu' (そまりせろり～む), Souma, Riseha, Jegyll, and amu List of covered songs (2008.10.10) # "crystal mic" (2008.10.10) # "Melt 3M MIX" (2008.11.29) # "Looking for" (2009.02.07) # "Gomenna sorry" (2009.02.27) # "Anata he no Uta" (A Song To You) (2009.04.05) # "Gemini" feat. Riseha and Souma (2009.08.04) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (A Song With No Name) (2009.08.22) # "ACUTE" (2009.10.01) # "trick and treat" feat. Riseha and amu (2009.10.31) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.12.03) # "Shounen Ginga" (2009.12.14) # "Fate:Rebirth" feat. Riseha, Dasoku, and Pokota (2009.12.19) # "Hikarizakura" (Shining Cherry Blossoms) feat. Riseha and Souma (2010.01.11) # "Zutto, Zutto..." (Always, Always...) feat. Riseha, Souma, amu and Jegyll (2010.01.22) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. Riseha and amu (2010.02.06) # "Boss Death" (2010.03.03) # "Scissorhands" (2010.03.25) # "Sacrifice" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2010.04.21) # "Ochame Kinou / Fukkireta" (2010.05.31) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.06.12) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.23) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) (2010.08.27) # "Green Straight" (2010.10.07) # "Melancholic" (2010.10.23) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) (2010.11.15) # "Matryoshka" feat. Riseha and KUPO (2011.01.23) # "Risky Game" (2011.02.09) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2011.04.09) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) (2011.04.17) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Riseha and Souma (2011.04.24) # "Ama no Jaku" (Heaven's Weakness/A Born Coward) (2011.06.06) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2011.06.17) # "Monochross Road" (2011.06.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) (2011.07.20) # "My Room Disco Night" feat. Riseha, Ruchiru and 31 (2011.07.22) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ ED) (feat. Riseha, Kurokage, Cocolu, Nayugorou, Ameiro, and Tomomi (2011.09.25) # "PONPONPON" (2011.10.02) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2011.10.31) # "Hoshi wo Wataru Tori" (Bird That Crosses the Stars) (2011.11.07) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kokoyatsu, MISAKI, Reji, Ruchiru, Kurokun and 31 (Miichi) (2011.11.11) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Riseha and KUPO (2011.11.15) # "rain stops, good-bye" feat. Riseha and Souma (2011.12.03) # "Kachou Fuugetsu" feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2011.12.22) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory~) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2011.12.28) # "DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.25) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi (2012.02.01) # "Juvenile" feat. Riseha and Keropi (2012.02.06) # "ARKADIA" feat. Riseha and amu (2012.02.09) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (2012.03.04) # "Kairaku to Sougi, Mitasarenai Dinner" (2012.04.08) # "STILL TIME" (2012.04.20) # "Ringo Karenka" feat. Riseha and Souma (2012.05.02) # "Sannen Timekeeper" (2012.05.26) # "Sayoko" (2012.06.09) # "Yuurei" (Ghost) (2012.06.30) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.24) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'ai Ka" (First Love Academy・Pure Love Dept.) feat. Riseha, Souma and KUPO (2012.08.28) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Riseha and 31 (Miichi) (2012.09.04) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Zeno and Riseha (2012.10.17) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.18) # "Dare Demi ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go Out With Someone) (2012.12.07)}} Discography For cu6ic albums see here For Hiwaily*2 albums see here Gallery External links *Twitter *Blog Category:NND Female Utaite Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:fly away now. Category:GLITTER BOX Category:Cu6ic Category:Hiwaily*2 Category:Article stubs